The Titanic Sinks In Panic
by GothPrincess666
Summary: Only if you acshully read the story, youd see it doesnt because i like use a time machine and go there an stuff. Ratted M for mature minds only. *NOW COMPELT*
1. The Titanic Sinks In Panic

**The Titanic Sinks In Panic**

So I locked down and there was a time machine!

I put on some goffick cloths.

"Oh my god Harry look!!!" I shouting, so Harry ran over.

"Stardust!" said Harry, "Its a time machine!"

So we got in the time machine.

I pressed some batons.

"This mite take a while..." I said seductively, and me and Harry stirted screwing.

Suddenly, we were on the Titanic!

"Oh my god this is like that boat," I say, "Shouldnt we stop it from hiting the iceburg?"

Harry noded.

"Oh my god everyone on Titanic!" I shouted, "This ship will hit an icebug!"

"AN ICEBUG?" screamed the captain of the titanic.

Suddenly, the icebug was in the way but because I warned them the ship dodged it.

"You did it!" Harry yelled.

Suddenly, me and Harry started to screw.

"OH NO!" said all the people, "MUCH SEX!"

They were disguised because it was the oldin days and they didn't like sex an goffick stuff.

So I slaped the captain because he watched out screwing.

"How dart you watch are sex!" I yelled and slapped him again.

"I WOULD SLAP YOU BACK YUNG LADY!" said the Captain, "But I cant because you are a fimale gender and we have to be nice to you!"

"Yay"!" I shouted and I slapped everyone accept Harry.

So then me and Harry started screwing again.

We screwed across the floor, so that there were semens on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

But then, the semen went over the Titanic and under to the lifebots, and the semen wiggled and moved them away from the boat!

Me and Harry got up and back on our cloths.

"OH NO!" says the Captain, "Your misalaneous sex has made the Titanic full of no lifeborts!"

I sobered. But Harry told me it would be all right. Without us hitting the icebug, the Titanic was free to complete its journey.

"But were is the Titanic going?!" I ask.

"It's going to America!" said the Captain, "The land of hop and glory"

"YAY AMERICA"! I said, and me and Harry started screwing again.

We went of the Titanic and i picked up my time maschine.

"Yay!" sed Harry.

So we danced on the American Stat Building. Then we used the time machine and went back to Hogwarts!

We went inside the time machine and screwed to pas the time.

We got out.

"Oh my god!" I said.

(AN - Ples leaf nice reviews people! I wroked hard on these!")


	3. Chapter 3

(AN - hi guys, i bet ur all watching in suspence!)

I got out of the time machine, and Hogwarts looked the sam. At fist.

We looked around, and saw Titanic writ all over the walls. Then I locked outside and the Titanic was on the gras.  
"Yay Titanic!" I said, and put in some goffick hairclips.

"Yay Titanic!" Harry repeted, and we screwed.

We waleked down the stars and went into the main hall.

No one was there. Titanic was writ all over the walls still. Suddenly, a bunch of people with boats for heads came in! But there werent just any boats, they were Titanics.

"Oh no!" I said seductivly, "We've changed time!"

Harry nboded,

"I think you are corect, yet again!" said Harry.

The boat head people looked at us.

"LOOK THEYRE NOT TITANICS!" sed the Boat Heads, so they chased us all over hogwarts.

Eventually, we got to the door, we oepend it but the sea came through the door!

"Oh no!" I said, "They've put the sea otuside!"

"All the oceans of the world..." said a voice from outside, it was the Titanic.

"Wate!" said Titanic, "You saved me life, many yaers ago, I shall let you go!"

The boat heads ran away, at titanics comminds.

Me and Harry ran back upstars and got the time machine.

"No mistacks this time..." I said sexilly, and we telliported back in time!


	4. Chapter 4

We got out but I had presed the wrong batons and we wer e in the future.

Boat Heads was everywere.

"Oh no what a trajedy" said Harry.

The sky was all red and scray but not goffick. So it was bad.

The Titanic was floating in the sky.

"Ha ha ha ha" said Titanic, "I have ruled the wrold!"

"i have made a mistake..." I said sadly, "I thought the Titanic was good but its not. We need the icebug. And we need it fast..."

"The... icebug?" axed Harry, "But itsn that dangerus?!"

I noded, "But we have to do it, to fix out mistakes..."

We grabbed the time machine and yet to another period. (AN - Not those sorts of periods you pedo sicko)

So me and Harry were woken up in an other time.

We screwed passionitly and seductivly.

"But were is it?" I asked.

We got up and locked arund.

There was all this like skyrippers and stuff, so I locked at a sign on the wall.

"Oh my god!" I say happily.

It was America!


	5. Chapter 5

"Yay!" I said,"But were is the Icebug?"

"Over here..." said the Icebug.

Me and Harry turend aruound.

"Icebug!!!"I said, "We need you to hit Titanic!"

"And I would have hit Titanic..." said Icebug, "But you bak in time and they dodgeballed. "

"I know, im sorry." I said, and the Icebug noded.

"I'll give it one more shoot." said the Icebug, and it swam away.

The Icebug swam up to the Titanic and crash!

Broken boats!

The Icebug swam back to us and laghed as we tim machined away.

The tim machine shook as we went back to our desegnatoin.


	6. Chapter 6

The time machine stoped.

We got out of the tim machine.

No more bot heads were there, none.

No riting on the walls.

So we out of the time machine and we screwed to celebrate.

We laughed as an organism.

There would be no more time travel for us, at lest, not for a while anyway.


End file.
